Spiral Stairs
by iiieatapples
Summary: Touya decides to take a walk through the Dragonspiral Tower, the place with those same spiral stairs from his fading past. But what awaits him at the top of the tower?


Hello~! :D this is my first fanfic so I hope I did fairly well...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><span>Spiral Stairs<span>

"The legendary Pokemon gave help to the hero who sought ideals. Because of that, a region was created. Then, when its physical form was lost, the Pokemon became the dark stone, waiting patiently for a new hero. I've heard that story since I was little," a man recalled, telling Touya his story with a slightly distant look. "Thanks for listening, kid, come back for more if you want." Touya thanked the man in Icirrus City, glad to have passed some of his time in the chilly place.

_'But what about the hero who pursued truth?' _A voice in the back of his head whispered curiously.

Touya shook his head, erasing the 'ridiculous' thought from his mind, and continued trudging through the now thin snow. It covered the city like a white blanket, clean, innocent, he thought to himself.

"_Yet there is nothing more beautiful and dangerous than innocence"_

Touya took a sharp intake at the words spoken from his past, eyes wide, body rigid. What was with these voices, memories even? Now that he thought about it, it's happened for quite a while. He relaxed from his shaken posture and sighed, reaching his hand up to massage his temples. Maybe a walk would help quiet things in his head.

Touya stared at the ancient building silhouetted against the darkening sky, tall and majestic. He thought about the first time he saw the other legendary, the one who helped the hero seeking truth. The other hero, who had left him alone and went off by himself.

_"Stop thinking idiotic thoughts," _Touya scolded himself, _"He had every right to leave."_ And with that, Touya started his long walk to the Tower.

With every step he took, the pokeball holding his own legendary got warmer, and would budge every now and then. "Ahhhh, not _now_ Zekrom!" Touya exclaimed aloud, thankful he was alone at the entrance of the tower. People would freak if they thought he had the pokemon with him, let alone as his own.

"_It's been a long time,"_ he thought, a small smile tugging at his dry lips. He could still recall walking up the spiraling stairs to meet the other 'hero', which he wasn't at that time. Thinking more and more about the past, the urge inside him built up to just run up those spiraling stairs, but he took it slow and walked, recalling each and every scene from his memory with every step he took.

As he walked those same spiraling stairs which had led him to the other hero, he wanted to see him again. After all this time of keeping it in, he let it out, a little with every step he took up. The black dragon was excited too, he wanted to feel the presence of the fellow legendary again. His 'other side', as Touya thought.

And at last, he made it up those stairs, to the uppermost floor, with those same broken pillars and gap in the wall which showed him what seemed like the world. Land stretching for what seemed like forever, the evening sky beautiful as the sun slowly drowsed into slumber. He walked to the middle of the pillars and let Zekrom out, who had waited ever so long, and flopped down beside returned his attention to the gap, where the other hero had shown him the white dragon legendary, Reshiram. How he had stood where he was sitting now. Reshiram, who had sought truth along with that boy, and had left with him.

He thought back to that day, when he didn't even obtain, let alone know about the dark stone yet, When he and the boy were "friends", even though the boy was the 'Lord' of Team Plasma and he was on the other side of the conflict. Touya chuckled at the memories they shared, though not much, and might he include not very fond memories either. It wasn't like Touya to act like this, like a person who yearned for something more. Staring at the gap in the wall, he gazed a tad sullenly at the appearing moon, and leaned against his electricity-radiating pokemon, who was standing calmly on the cold marble floor.

"Do you miss Reshiram too, Zekrom?" Touya murmured to his pokemon faintly.

"Rzhhh," Zekrom made a warm sound in reply, which Touya took as a 'yes' after hearing it. The pokemon lay down next to its trainer, eyes glistening against the faint moonlight.

"Heh, after all these years who knew I would miss that guy too, after all that's happened," Touya whispered, smiling sadly. Oh, how he'd kill to see the other hero again right now, but as of now he was just a distant memory, and like all memories, unless revived, would fade. Zekrom looked down at him with concern written all over its face. Suddenly, the pokemon turned tense and stood up, eyes stuck on the now dark-orange sky.

"Huh? W-wait, what is it Zekrom?" Touya jumped up as Zekrom tensed even further, alert. His pokemon _never_ did that, mostly with its 'gentle' nature and everything. Zekrom growled and stared on, straight at what seemed like a bright, white star in the sky. Touya looked closely at the star; it wasn't even completely dark out yet. But what was so weird about it either? Then he saw the movement as well.

_"It's…moving?"_ he thought urgently after some careful observation. His pokemon continued to growl at the star, its body still stiff, looking as if it was ready to defend its trainer from anything.

"Hey, Ze-" he started, just as his pokemon suddenly relaxed again, its growl turning into what seemed like a more welcoming sound.

_"...What…?"_ Touya thought, staring into the distance again. _"…?"_ It seemed like what had supposedly made Zekrom growl like that was actually something else.

Then he also realized what the star actually was. It was the star that had come back, back to its rightful place in the sky.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhh...cliffhanger? XD I don't know... Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
